Claques des doigts
by Zalem
Summary: "Claques des doigts et je suis tout à toi." - Est-ce qu'une phrase prononcée à son pire ennemi quand on a trop bu compte vraiment ? Harry espère de tout son cœur que non.


Bonjour à vous, qui avez eu la gentillesse de venir voir de quoi traite ma fiction :)

Une histoire banale dans l'ensemble je dirais, pas de gros méchant, pas de héros qui se transforment en super créature magique, tel un vampire ou un loup garou. Pas de veela non plus. Je reste dans le sobre, le commun. Une histoire qui m'a été inspirée par les soirées de beuverie de ma mère et de ma marraine. Merci à elles qui, inconsciemment, me fournissent l'inspiration pour écrire ! J'espère tout de même qu'elles ne liront pas ça...

Bien entendu, je ne tolèrerais aucune remarque homophobe. C'est un slash et si vous n'appréciez pas, je ne vous retiens pas, partez ! Le rating n'est bien évidemment pas à prendre à la légère.

Je tiens à prévenir que je suis quelqu'un de presque toujours en retard et complètement désordonnée. Je ne peux donc pas vous dire quand la suite sortira, bien que j'essaierais d'updater le plus rapidement possible ! Au moins une fois par mois. Je m'excuse également si j'ai oublié quelques fautes d'orthographes, l'erreur est humaine après tout. Ce chapitre est court, ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir aussi ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée et dans un des nombreux bars du Londres Moldu régnait un brouhaha absolument assourdissant. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait été traîné contre son gré dans cet endroit infâme ou se mélangeait l'odeur du tabac froid, de la fumée et de l'alcool. Placé dans un détale de ruelles identiques, peu de gens y étant inconnus pouvaient s'y rendre sans se perdre. Le meilleur ami dudit Sauveur, déjà bien éméché (d'après la forte odeur qu'il dégageait), était venu chercher le brun pour y faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Harry avait bien entendu refusé. Mais il se trouvait que l'on ne refuse rien à un ivrogne armé. Il l'avait donc suivit de mauvaise grâce, après avoir donné un vague aperçu de l'endroit ou il se rendait à Ginny.

Assis au bar, Harry écoutait son ami parler de la petite fête qu'avait organisé les fans des Canon de Chudley pour célébrer une chose qui ne fut pas entendue (peut être leur première victoire, qui sait ?), faute du bruit assourdissant et de la voix du roux qui ne devenait qu'un murmure. Puis soudain, Ron leva un bras en l'air et demanda deux boissons au barman, que celui-ci s'empressa de servir. L'ivrogne tendit un verre remplit d'un liquide bleuté fascinant à son meilleur ami. Le brun regarda le verre, puis jeta un coup d'œil interloqué au Gryffondor.

« Bois. »

Il s'apprêtait à refuser quant il se souvint du début de soirée. Il prit dont le verre presque du bout des doigts et le porta à ses lèvres. Il fut étonné du goût. C'était fort, mais bon. Il sourit au roux, qui commandait déjà d'autres verres.

Ron Weasley se leva, chancelant et s'approcha maladroitement d'un groupe de jeunes femmes. Quoi qu'il leur dit, elles gloussèrent et l'entourèrent pour le traîner jusqu'à un canapé bordeaux à l'air relativement confortable.

Harry, quant à lui, étouffait dans cet espace confiné. Il se leva à son tour et atteignit la porte sans trop d'efforts. Il fallait qu'il rentre, Ginny allait s'inquiéter. Il sortit du bâtiment bondé et l'air frais d'avril lui souffla au visage. Il tituba jusqu'à une ruelle à quelques centaines de mètres du bar et s'affala contre le mur le plus proche. Il se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci et s'assit. Le monde tanguait durement autour de lui et le sang lui battait aux tempes. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, juste pour se reposer un peu.

Le vacarme des ivrognes semblait loin, à présent. Le silence était entrecoupé par des chats de gouttière ou d'autres animaux qui traînaient dans les rues. Il entendit des bruits de pas furtifs. Un froissement de tissus. Un os qui craque. Il sentit des cheveux chatouiller doucement sa joue. Une odeur enivrante...

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, eut un mouvement de recul et ne réussit qu'à se cogner violemment la tête contre le mur. Il gémit et se frotta le crane.

« Ah, tu n'es pas mort en fait. Ça me rassure. » Fit une voix grave.

Le blond eut un rire ironique.

« Ça te rassures ? Vraiment ? Dis plutôt que tu serait désolé de ne plus avoir quelqu'un à emmerder.

-Je plaide coupable.

-Sérieusement, Malfoy... »

L'aristocrate rit. Un son particulièrement beau, remarqua Harry. Sûrement parce que c'était un vrai rire, et non un rire mesquin ou sadique.

« Non, mais c'est vrai ! Imagine une seconde que l'alcool t'ai tué, j'aurais fait comment, moi ? C'est nul, je n'aurais même pas pu faire ça tout seul. »

La moue boudeuse qui tirait les traits du visage de Draco était très attirante... Et ses lèvres !

Harry subissait t-il les effets de l'alcool ? Ou était-ce simplement un désir refoulé depuis trop longtemps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que combler la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres était quelque chose de très tentant.

Le blond dévisagea le Gryffondor quelques secondes, recula de quelques pas et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es sûr que tu es bourré ? Parce que tu as beau puer l'alcool, tu parles de manière trop... Parfaite pour un ivrogne. Et tu me regardes méchamment. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, le regard toujours irrésistiblement attiré par les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il eut soudain une idée précise en tête. Il voulait et il aurait !

« Hum... Et si tu arrêtais de me regarder, Potty ? Je sais que je suis beau mais tout de même, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu louche de ne cesser de fixer son ennemi ? À moins que l'alcool ne... »

Draco ne fini jamais sa phrase. Deux lèvres brûlantes et avides l'avaient interrompu en se posant sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, mais volé. Quelle meilleure façon y avait t-il de faire taire quelqu'un ? Harry lâcha ses lèvres presque à contre cœur et reposa sa tête contre le mur tout en regardant l'aristocrate dans les yeux, dans l'espoir de pouvoir y déchiffrer quelque chose. La surprise se peignait sur ses traits délicats. Aucune trace de dégoût. Un point positif, peut-être ? Malfoy secoua doucement la tête où un sourire ironique remplaça la surprise.

« En fait, tu es bourré jusqu'à la moelle. Dommage, ce ne serait pas du tout amusant de tenter de t'emmerder maintenant. Bon, allez, bye Potty ! »

Il se leva, épousseta une poussière invisible sur son épaule et se détourna de Harry. Et c'est quand il allait tourner au bout de la ruelle que la voix de l'autre s'éleva, rebondissant sur les murs.

« Claques des doigts et je suis tout à toi. »

Draco s'arrêta, se retourna, regarda autour de lui, se pinça et eut l'air perdu.

« C'est toi qui a parlé, Potter ? »

Le brun lui lança un regard exaspéré qui énonçait clairement « T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Et bien... Je ne sais pas... Quelqu'un de caché peut-être ! »

Il fit mine de chercher une personne dans les alentours. Il fut interrompu par Harry qui s'était levé et qui lui avait doucement tiré ses mèches de devant, libérées de toute trace de gel.

« Quoi ? » Demanda sèchement le blond sans lui accorder un regard.

« Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de chercher une personne qui n'existe pas, tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu m'écoutes. »

Draco accéda à sa demande de mauvaise grâce, mais avec une pointe de curiosité.

« J'ai dit : Claque des doigts et je suis tout à toi. Imagines, tu aurais le contrôle total sur moi. Sans aucune résistance. Et tu pourrais me faire ce que tu veux... »

Le regard suggestif de Harry ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait dire et l'aristocrate déglutit quand il sentit la main de son vis-à-vis se promener sur son torse. En effet, cela faisait quelques temps déjà que Draco désirait son ennemi. Après tout, qui ne rêvait pas de se faire le Sauveur ?

« Hum... » La voix de Harry se fit pensive. « Je suppose que tu ne m'as jamais imaginé dans un autre scénario qu'un où j'étais affreusement humilié par toi, je me trompe ? »

Draco secoua négativement la tête, bien que sa réponse fut fausse et le brun eut un sourire carnassier.

« Tant mieux. Alors on va changer d'histoire, pour une fois. Fermes les yeux et imagine moi sous toi, criant sous tes coups de reins à la fois violents et passionnés. Imagine moi, les yeux embués de désir, gémissant inlassablement ton nom dans une douce litanie, Draco... »

Bon sang ! Il avait prononcé son nom avec un érotisme fou !On aurait dit qu'il ronronnait... Combiné à cela les pensées perverses qui s'accumulaient encore et encore dans sa tête, il allait craquer. Vraiment. Surtout si le brun continuait à dire son nom avec cette voix là.

« Imagine tout ça pour toi... Et juste en claquant des doigts. Ça ne te donne pas envie ? »

L'aristocrate ne répondit que par un faible gémissement en se mordant la lèvre. La main déjà posée sur son torse se fit plus câline, plus pressante. Elle décrivait de petits cercles tout en descendant le long du corps du blond et bientôt, elle arriva jusqu'à la limite du pantalon noir sous les frissons appréciateurs de son propriétaire. Harry survola rapidement l'érection, l'effleurant à peine, arrachant un soupir plaisant à Draco.

« Quoi que tu m'aurais répondu, j'aurais eu la réponse de ton corps. Je me demande bien ce que tu vas me faire... »

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et observa la mine mi-ennuyée, mi-perverse de Harry.

_Bon, aller, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me chauffe comme ça. Et puis, c'est le Survivant ! Avoir du pouvoir sur lui c'est... jouissif. Et l'entendre me supplier de le prendre serait juste orgasmique. Oui, non, peut être ? Bien évidemment que c'est oui !_

« Harry ? Tu es là ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de la voix de la belette femelle. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le voit ! Elle lui collerait un procès au cul pour tentative de viol sur survivant bourré, qu'importe que ce soit faux ou non !

« Je suis là, Ginny ! »

Argh ! Si ce stupide allumeur pouvait se la fermer ! Instinctivement, Draco se détacha de Harry et sauta derrière les poubelles en mimant au brun de se taire.

« Ah, Harry ! Tu es là ! Comme tu ne rentrais pas, je me demandais ce que cet abruti de Ron avait bien pu te faire faire et... »

Les narines de la rousse se plissèrent de dégoût.

« Mais tu empeste, Harry ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à côté des poubelles ?

-Bah, je prenais l'air.

-Avec cette puanteur ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Qu'importe, rentrons. Il est tard et il vaudrait mieux que tu te repose au lieu de rester ici. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Ron ? »

Elle attrapa le bras de Harry et l'entraîna vers un lieu plus civilisé tout en marmonnant des inepties. Le brun, l'air de rien, s'arrêta brutalement avant de dire d'un air conspirateur :

« Claques des doigts et je suis tout à toi. N'oublies pas...

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Oh, rien... Délire d'ivrogne. »

Ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas pressé, laissant Draco seul dans la ruelle.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas près d'oublier...


End file.
